


Kryptonim Zazdrość

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, holmescest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Brakująca scena z T6T. Sherlock nie jest przekonany o niewinności Lady Smallwood, głównie przez jej zażyłość z Mycroftem. Mycroft odkrywa, jak to jest choć raz w życiu wzbudzać zazdrośc, a nie tylko ją odczuwać.





	Kryptonim Zazdrość

Mycroft czuł nadciągające kłopoty jeszcze zanim wyszedł z przesłuchania. Sprawy nie wyglądały dobrze. Elizabeth Smallwood była w istocie niewinna i co zrozumiałe, urażona i zniecierpliwiona pytaniami o sprawę AGRY. Wiedząc, że będą dalej ze sobą współpracować, Mycroft już zaczął przygotowywać w myślach przeprosiny, długie i szczere. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że z Elizabeth lepiej nie zadzierać, a on za radą brata naraził się na jej gniew. Gdzieś na obrzeżach jego myśli czaiła się sprawa Mary, ale to był najmniejszy z jego problemów.

\- Nie podoba mi się to. - Sherlock rzekł, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi biura Mycrofta.

\- Mnie również. Elizabeth zapewne oczekuje długoterminowego kajania się. Wątpię, by wybaczyła mi jeszcze w tym roku.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - A więc jej uwierzyłeś?

Mycroft zmarszczył brwi. - Oczywiście. Jej argumenty brzmią logicznie. Była łączniczką AGRY, ktoś sprytnie wykorzystał jej pozycję i jej kryptonim, by w razie wpadki obciążyć ją winą.

\- Nie jestem o tym przekonany.

Mycroft westchnął. Sherlock nie lubił przyznawać się do błędu, a emocjonalne zaangażowanie w sprawę niczego nie ułatwiało. Tak bardzo chciał zapewnić Mary bezpieczeństwo, że nie chciał odpuścić Elizabeth i rozpocząć poszukiwania nowej Angielki.

Mycroft usiadł w swym fotelu, Sherlock chodził od ściany do ściany, zbyt rozdrażniony, by usiedzieć chociaż jedną minutę.

\- Usiądźże w końcu, nie mogę myśleć, gdy się tak miotasz.

\- Myśli, że jest sprytna. I taka jest w istocie. Nawet nie starała się nadmiernie, by się obronić. Odwołała się do waszej wieloletniej znajomości, waszych nieformalnych relacji i -

\- Ty ciągle o Lady Smallwood? Byłem pewien, że rozmyślasz nad tym, kto mógłby chcieć ją wrobić. - Mycroft ze zdumieniem obserwował Sherlocka. Zwykle jego przeciwnicy fascynowali go, nie zwykł wpadać w gniew w trakcie rozgrywki z wyjątkowo przebiegłymi złoczyńcami. A jednak teraz, myśląc o Elizabeth, Sherlock niemal trzasł się ze złości, pięści zaciśnięte i zwężone oczy.

\- Stąd zapewne jej kryptonim. Oczywista sprawa, że ktoś taki jak ona manipuluje ludzi za pomocą uczuć. Zaskakuje mnie tylko to, że ty dałeś się nabrać.

Sherlock wyraźnie nie pamiętał swojej przygody z Irene Adler.

\- Jej arogancja jest imponująca, nie zaprzeczam. Grunt pali jej się pod nogami, a ona każe ci dać jej spokój i przekonuje, że wiesz, jak idiotyczne są te oskarżenia. Byłbym pełen podziwu dla niej, gdyby mnie tak nie irytowała.

Mycroft obserwował Sherlocka uważnie i słuchał jego wywodu o nikczemnej Elizabeth, nie mogąc przyjąć do wiadomości jedynego logicznego wyjaśnienia tej nagłej antypatii. Jego rozbawiony uśmiech przykuł uwagę Sherlocka.

\- Co z tobą?

\- Czy to zazdrość? - Mycroft chciał brzmieć poważnie, ale nieoczekiwana radość wyraźnie zabarwiła jego ton. - Jesteś zazdrosny o Elizabeth Smallwood?

Sherlock był na najlepszej drodze do nadąsania się. - Nie obrażaj mnie. Wiesz, że nie pozwalam emocjom zagłuszać rozsądku. Angielka powiązana z AGRĄ, tylko Lady Smallwood pasuje do tego opisu.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się szerzej, wbrew woli. - Ach, więc tak to się odczuwa. Radość i satysfakcja oraz śladowe ilości poczucia winy. Fascynujące.

\- Odczuwa się co?

\- Wzbudzanie zazdrości. Ty na pewno dobrze to znasz. Byłem przekonany, że uciekniesz z Moriartym na kontynent albo że nie wrócisz z Pakistanu. Nie wspominając o twojej zażyłości z Johnem, platonicznej lub nie. Hmm. Interesujące.

Sherlock był zdeterminowany, by wyglądać jak profesjonalista, a jednak naburmuszył się i przysiadł na brzegu biurka, ręce złożone na piersi. Brakowało tylko ust wygiętych w podkówkę. - Widziałem, jak zachowywałeś się wobec niej podczas spotkania dotyczącego śmierci Magnussena. Liczysz się z jej zdaniem. Rzekłbym nawet, że odczuwasz do niej sympatię. Mnie groziłeś przy Johnie w sprawie Magnussena, a ona za twoimi plecami przyszła do mnie z tą sprawą i jestem pewien, że tylko ci tym zaimponowała. A teraz jej bronisz.

Nie była to właściwa pora na kontynuowanie tej dyskusji, Sherlock musiał się skupić na poszukiwaniu właściwej Angielki. Wyciąganie z niego szczegółowego opisu jego zazdrości i być może też zaborczości oraz seks na zgodę musiały poczekać. A jednak Mycroft, wciąż w wyśmienitym nastroju, wyciągnął rękę i oparł dłoń na kolanie Sherlocka.

\- Nie bądź zły. Nie masz powodów do niepokoju. Jesteśmy z Elizabeth przyjaciółmi, nigdy nie myślałem o czymkolwiek innym. Obawiam się, że zjadłaby mnie żywcem.

Sherlock odwrócił wzrok, niezadowolony z tych zapewnień i wizji Mycrofta na łasce Elizabeth. Dłoń Mycrofta lekko ścisnęła jego kolano i zaczęła przesuwać w się w górę, po wewnętrznej stronie uda.

\- Nie gniewaj się. Daj mi się nacieszyć tą chwilą. Z nas dwóch, zawsze to ja martwiłem się, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś lepszego. Zawsze kręcił się wokół ciebie tłum zauroczonych adoratorów, nawet twoi wrogowie chcieli zgłębić waszą znajomość. I tu nagle taka niespodzianka. Żałuję, że nie mogę opowiedzieć o tym Elizabeth, rozśmieszyłabym ją choć raz. - Mycroft nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Sherlock był zagniewany do tego stopnia, że nie drgnął, nawet gdy Mycroft dotarł do miejsca, gdzie nogi tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Delikatne muśnięcia palcami i mniej rozważne ściśnięcia nie przekonały Sherlocka do rozsunięcia nóg, chociaż nigdy dotąd nie odmówił Mycroftowi w jego biurze.

\- Jedyna pociecha tym, że będzie ci teraz uprzykrzać życie.

\- Tak. Zdecydowanie nie będzie w nastroju do flirtu.

\- Przestaniesz się tak ostentacyjnie cieszyć? I sugerować, że rozważałeś intymną relację z Elizabeth Smallwood?

Mycroft chciał kontynuować tę kompletnie bezcelową rozmowę, ale wiedział, jak nieprzyjemnie czuł się Sherlock. - Już. Zaprzestałem cieszenia się. Pocałuj mnie teraz i wracaj do sprawy AGRY.

\- Nawet nie myśl o tym, że w najbliższej przyszłości będziesz miał jakikolwiek kontakt z moimi ustami. Lady Smallwood jest pewnie ciągle tam, gdzie ją zostawiłeś. Ciekawe, czy ona obciągnęłaby ci bez narzekania i dławienia się.

\- Zapewne wykorzystałaby tę okazję do wykonania bezpłatnej kastracji. - Mycroft w końcu przyznał przed sobą, że nie zamierzał odpuścić i oczekiwał niekończących się zapewnień o żarliwej zazdrości Sherlocka.

Sherlock miał dość tej zamiany ról i wyszedł bez słowa. Chociaż raz Mycroft był pewien, że Sherlock wróci. Choćby po to, by przepłoszyć Elizabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Każdy powód jest dobry, by znowu obejrzeć sceny z Lady Smallwood. W imię sztuki.


End file.
